Haran III
History of Haran III Early Life in Anglaria Haran III was born as the son of Prince Haran II and Lady Erda of the House of Aldan in the palace in Irgalon. In 906 Haran's great-uncle Ifar III is killed and a Mardrim Army is marching on Irgalon. Haran's grandmother Ifaria became Souvereign Queen of Anglaria and she ruled jointly with Ifar III's son Ifar IV. Ifaria knew that the Ifarian bloodline was in danger, so she sent her half-brother Igor away with her daughter Gonda and Haran III. Igor also took with him his wife Orgorza and his son Igan. Together they went to North-Wildland, where they lived in the desert for a short time. Early Life in North-Wildland After only two months word reached them through messengers sent by Haran's great-grandfather Lorfar, that Haran's father Haran II had died in battle with Firon and Artion and that Ifaria, Ifar IV and Argond, Gonda's father had died in the palace. Lorfar had then sold his house and belongings and sent those and two servants to his great-grandson in Wildland. After a short time of travelling the company was found by a tribe of wildmen, the Migians. Their chief was Ortir. Ortir offered the company shelter and he brought them to the city of Ar-Mig. He and Igor started talking and they came to know that there was no good successor for Ortir and that he was searching for one. Igor then suggested Haran and together they came to an agreement, Haran would marry Ortir's daughter Orta and Haran would be chosen the next chief. Ortir died in 916 when Haran was only 16 years old, he then married the 14 year old Orta and became the new chief. The next year their son Haran IV was born. In 919 Igan married Gonda and the next year their son Igar was born. Also in 920 Haran's second child, Faria is born and during that same year Orgorza died. In 924 Haran told Igor that since his father was the heir to the throne of both Ifarian Monarchs, that he should be King of Anglaria and that he wanted to raise an army to get that position. Igor called him mad and a half year later he had him killed by a group of paid mercenaries. In 925 Igan's second son Ifon is born. Haran knew that Igan was a direct male descendant of Anglar, which could he use as a claim to the throne, but if he could control his sons, that threat would be eliminated. But that would mean both Igan and Gonda had to die. In 926 Haran's third child, Lorfar was born, he named him after his great-grandfather who had made him extremely rich. In 927 Gonda gave birth to a girl, but both she and the child died. Igan was broken and he committed suicide. Haran then adopted Igar and Ifon as his children. He lied to them that he was the rightful heir to the throne and that he had almost died defending their grandfather Igor. Rise to power Haran then began preparing his revenge. First he needed to destroy Orgast's descendants, for they had betrayed the Ifars in their greatest time of need. He needed an army so he created an alliance between the chiefs of North-Wildland to oppose the increasing power of the south. He called together the Portian, Tizian and Qarfian chiefs. The Portian chief was Karzor, a great warrior and the son of Karthor who had wrestled with a Troll and won, but died of his wounds. And in 930 they formed a union, The Union of North-Wildand. They also elected a Chancellor and Haran III became the first, for which Karzor hated him. In 932 the Union's armies were ready for the war, but Karzor's jealousy ruined it all. He betrayed the council and he raised an Army. He then attacked the Migians and he intended to slay Haran, so he could be the next Chancellor. He had already killed all other chiefs of North-Wildland, but he couldn't kill Haran. Haran had a small army of archers fire arrows directly at Karzor and he died. He installed the sons of all the deceased chiefs instead of taking all power for himself and the people loved him for it. Marriages and grandchildren He also bethrothed his daughter Faria to Karthazar, Karzor's brother. They married in 936 when Faria was just 16. The next year Haran IV married the sister of the Tizian Chief, Tirkia, later that year Faria's son Kargin was born. In 939 Haran V was born as the son of Haran IV, during that same year Igar married Karthika, Karthazar's niece. In 941 Lorfar married Qartara, the daughter of the Qarfian Chief. The next year Igar's son Igof is born, Ifon married Orfia, a distant cousin of Orta and Lorfar's son Lorian is born. In 943 Harfia, Haran IV's daughter is born and so are Ifon's twin sons, Nifor and Mofar. In 946 Lorfar's daughter Loria is born. Death In 952 Haran finally had an army strong enough to withold South-Wildland again. But now Haran feld that he was too old to bring war upon his lands. In 954 he was murdered by his son-in-law Karthazar, who succeeded him as Chancellor. Haran IV succeeded him as Chief of the Migians. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Ifarian Age related articles Category:Wildmen Category:Chancellors of the Union of North-Wildland